Life love and a box of chocolates
by cheshirejin
Summary: Hey Littlefiction here's the request story :D Everyone else, just read it GwenxGun eventually. Rated for, adult themes and interesting dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or kyo kara maoh, or any of its other spellings. I believe the rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi and a few other licensed parties.

Chapter one:

It was a bright and sunny day and the inhabitants of Blood Pledge Castle were having a lovely brunch together. Everyone was there to welcome Lady Cecillia (Celli) back from yet another one of her cruises in search of free love. Everyone being: her sons Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram. His fiancée Yuuri (who also happened to be king of Shin Makoku), their adopted daughter Greta and two long time friends of the family as well as close associates Gunter and Anissina.

"I brought back gifts for everyone," Celli said after regaling them with the story of her travels. "For Wolfy and Yuuri I got something sweet to share. I had these fine candies special made for the two of you in Egglantine. It's a small village in Caloria where they are renowned for their candies and pastries." She said handing over several beautifully decorated candies nestled in a black velvet tray.

"Here Gwendal. It's getting so tough to buy for my older sons these days." She gave him a blue glass vial. "It's a manlier version of my special perfume, you have been on your own too long, and you really need to find someone to settle down with." She said patting him gently on the arm as she put the vial into his large hand.

"Conrad, I brought you this," she said handing him a box which she opened with a flourish. Inside was a cylindrical shaped leather object with a cork stopper in one end, upon moving it a liquid slosh could be heard from within the object. Conrad looked at his mother questioningly almost as if afraid to ask.

"It's an soldiers emergency instant sword kit," she said with a motherly smile. "If a situation should arise where you need it just unstopper the end and pour it onto your sheathe for the magic to happen."

He 'hnned' nodding and said, "Thank you mother." Closing the lid on his gift, he took it from her, his expression carefully neutral but a very faint blush was pinking his cheeks.

Yuuri was sure he missed something as he noticed that most of the table was shifting uncomfortably Gunter and Anissina looking everywhere but in Conrad's direction and Wolfram looked like he had choked on something, Yuuri leaned over to pat his fiancée on the back concerned as the boy doubled over "coughing".

After a few seconds ,and reassurances that some water just went down the wrong way Celli continued with the gifts.

"Greta I bought you a few dresses they are in your room, I couldn't carry them all down here by myself but we can go try them on you later this afternoon." She said smiling widely at the delighted look on her adopted granddaughter's face.

"Thank you grandmother," Greta stood and hugged her.

"That gives me time to look them over and get rid of the ones that are inappropriate for a child her age to wear." Wolfram said nodding to himself.

"But Papa." Greta whined, snorting and just frowning at him when she saw the look on Wolfram's face and could tell he wasn't going to change his mind about this.

"And Gunter I didn't forget you," she said handing him a stack of parchments. "It's an ancient text of great historical significance I am sure you will enjoy studying it."

Gunter absently thumbed through the stack "Yes indeed this might have some interesting historical references, thank you lady Celli." he said.

Gwendal was the only one close enough to where he sat to see that the parchments were some sort of ancient demon sex manual, complete with pictures. Inwardly he groaned. Why was his mother like this?

"And last but definitely not least Anissina; I brought you these." she said opening a satchel with rows of lidded jars in it. "Rare herbs and resins for your lab dear, have fun."

"Oh Celli thanks so much you shouldn't have; but I'm so glad you did!" Anissina practically squeeled "What should I make first?"…and they were off walking to the lab together debating if a love potion or a cure for sagging breasts was more important.

Gunter stood to excused himself muttering about having much studying to do; at which Gwendal rolled his eyes.

"Wait," said Yuuri to Gunter before he could leave. "There's no way wolfram and I will eat all of this candy to ourselves, go ahead and take a piece. There are enough for each of you." He added gesturing to Gwendal and Conrad to also pick from the tray. Each of the three men took a candy leaving a few for Wolfram and Yuuri. Before Gunter left Gwendal surreptitiously slipped his candy into his hand, never having cared that much for sweets. This was not unusual, Gunter often benefited from Gwendal's lack of a sweet tooth. Realizing Anissina had just gone to her lab, Gwendal suddenly decided to go patrol the border as soon as he was done eating.

Once the room cleared Yuuri turned to Wolfram and asked the question he had been holding onto all through the meal. "There really isn't such a thing as an instant sword is there?"

Wolfram snorted. "No, but I am surprised you figured that one out, wimp." He said smiling at the dark eyed maou affectionately.

"Don't call me wimp." Yuuri grumped popping a candy into his mouth as he headed back to his study and mountains of paperwork

Upon leaving, Gunter almost bumped into Conrad who was trying to make a quiet exit. Looking at the gift box in the young commander's hand Gunter smiled brightly "Your mother is something else isn't she?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, but what I'd rather not say right now." Conrad replied with a good natured chuckle, "Here," he said handing Gunter his candy. "I am not really hungry right now, and on my way out to train the troops. It seems a shame to let it sit around melting in the heat all day."

"Well then, thank you Conrad." Gunter said accepting the gift gracefully and heading on to his quarters to look over his new reading materials. He arrived in his room deciding to forego the solidly built armchair he usually preferred to all his other furniture, he didn't want to chance getting chocolate on the nice green crushed velvet that covered it. So, shutting the door and flopped onto his stomach on the bed flipping through the documents with one hand as he nibbled on the chocolates with the other. After about twenty minutes he started to notice the images in the text were very erotic, not that it was odd that they were but something like this rarely if ever actually affected him in a personal sort of way. After all it was just ink on parchment he was looking at not actual people. Ink or not he was definitely being turned on by these images. After a bit of thought it seemed suspicious that this would be so and he began to suspect something. 'Why would Celli put a pheromone or something in my gift?' he mused. Then he looked at the candy wrappers on the bed by his elbow and a chill ran down his spine, no, it wasn't the parchment or pheromones, it was the candy intended for hieka and his fiancée. No doubt a ploy to hasten the setting of a wedding date, they must be laced with something. 'Oh no!' he thought to himself as he leapt up and ran from his rooms. He ran to the dining room and was relieved to see that the box of candies had been left there forgotten. He quickly shut the lid and headed at a brisk walk to see his daughter.

* * *

Gwendal led his horse back to the stables, he had made it about two miles away when the beast had thrown a shoe. Not having a spare or any way to nail one on if he did, he had carefully led Kyuyu home taking no chances with injuring his hoof and leaving him temporarily lame. Upon entering the stables he heard a soft moan coming from one of the tac rooms. He was fairly sure it was none of his business what was going on so he tied his horse and left the tables for the blacksmiths, determined to shoe the horse himself this time and make sure it was done right. As he entered the outer courtyard Gizela came running up to him, "Have you seen father anywhere?" She asked worriedly. 

"Not since brunch." Gwendal said.

"Damn!" She huffed then looked at Gwendal who was clearly wondering why she was cursing. "I have to find him and give him this right away." She said holding out a flask with a thin amber liquid in it.

"what is this?" he asked.

"It is and antidote for the substance he ate in Celli's special chocolates.

"Candy? Substance? what's going on here?" He asked puzzled and starting to get concerned.

"Well it seems Lady Celli spiked Yuuri's candy with a powerful aphrodisiac. Each one of those candies was enough a dose to have the intended effect, but father said he ate three of them. It is a bit of an overdose. I don't know where he went to after he talked to me he was already feeling the effects, before I could finish making the antidote he told me he shouldn't be seen in public, I assumed he went to his rooms but he isn't there…"

Gwendal reached out and took the flask from her "I think I know where he is." he said turning to go back to the stables.

"Lead the way," Gizela said starting to follow.

"No! You stay here. I will bring him to you after he has had the antidote."

"Gwendal I am a doctor. I have lived and worked with soldiers my entire life there is nothing…." her words froze in her throat as she saw the scowl Gwendal directed at her from inches in front of her face.

"He is your father Gizela" he said gruffly, "if he is in the state you described he'd be mortified to have been seen like that by you of all people." Then he turned and stormed back toward the stables leaving her standing in the courtyard blinking. It was not like he wanted to be the one to find Gunter in the state described either, but better him than her. He went directly for the tack room he had noticed earlier.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Günter sat in a lotus position upon the hay that littered the tack room floor the chanted mantra he had learned during his time at the monastery sounding more and more like a croaking moan as his thoughts kept getting away from him. He was a wreck. His body ached and his blood boiled. He was doing his best to ignore the sensations screaming around in his body, giving him chills and prickles and making it very difficult to keep his mind focused. No matter how he tried to ignore it, or to picture something else, his mind kept forming an image. A horribly beautiful, sexy image of someone he knew. Someone who wouldn't appreciate the idea of him thinking this way at all. If only Günter hadn't went into the study that day and found him sleeping, his hair let loose and cascading around him as he lay shirtless on the couch. That image wasn't helping anything and without even realizing he was doing it, his brain snapped over to the one thing he always used to focus his attention away from the danger zone where Gwendal was concerned. In the given situation it was a very bad idea for him to let himself concentrate on his majesty, but it had been a long running habit by now. Sure he came off as a bit of a fanboy due to it on the best of days, but it helped him to free his mind of other distractions to concentrate on the king ardently as he did.

Gwendal opened the tack room door and shook his head, establishing that Günter was indeed the one making the uncomfortable noises earlier. The platinum haired man looked up and his eyes widened as he realized someone was there.

"Gwendal please leave." he pleaded. He didn't look so good; he was shaky and covered in sweat, his eyes dilated and glassy, a thin trickle of blood threading its way down his upper lip.

"Günter I brought the antidote." Gwendal said holding the flask out to him, "here just drink this."

Günter gingerly stood and walked awkwardly over to where Gwendal stood in the doorway. He took the flask and greedily drank the liquid within, almost fast enough he couldn't taste it. It left a foul flavor in the back of his throat but if it would end this misery it was worth it.

Gwendal found himself suddenly pulled onto the tack room floor as Günter glomped him, chanting his gratitude over and over again while planting hundreds of light kisses all over his face, and rubbing himself against him in a decidedly erotic way. Gwendal was glad there was no one else around to see this. It seemed the antidote hadn't taken effect yet and as he sat up to find Günter clinging to him, the slender man continued to rock his hips against him. What was even worse was that deep down and very secretly and of course he would never admit it, Gwendal was enjoying Günter's attention. After a few moments Günter seemed to snap out of whatever fog he had been in and gain some control of himself. He jumped away squeaking an apology and trying to return to his croaking-er, chanting.

Günter couldn't breathe right. He was trembling, sweating, and maintaining just enough self control not to touch himself in front of his friend. His eyes focused on Gwendal with a look that was somewhere between lust and hatred. '_That man is making me suffer for no reason, why can't he just leave, or at least look away. I don't want to be seen like this; not by Gwendal of all people_.'

"You can leave now." he managed to say gruffly. He was going to crack, he could feel it. Any second now he was going to be writhing on floor begging Gwendal to do him. Then his stoic friend surely would leave, and that was going to really hurt.

"I can't leave you here like this," Gwendal said. He looked at Günter noting the obvious discomfort he was in. The slender man couldn't seem to sit still; his hips moving in small twitches the obvious arousal straining noticeably against his pants. "And I can't take you to Gizela like this either." He weighed his options. The thought of knocking Günter unconscious occurred to him. As much as he was sure Günter would appreciate the simplicity of that solution, there was no way to be certain he wouldn't cause undue injury in its implementation, especially with unknown substances running through his system at the moment. There was only one safe if somewhat uncomfortable solution he could think of. He leaned forward and murmured "So, do what you need." into Günter's ear Wrapping his large hands tightly around Günter's hips and pulling him into his lap, holding their bodies firmly together, and blushing in embarrassment at the whole situation.

Günter felt his self control break, shatter and turn to dust. In seconds he had wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Gwendal and was grinding against him heatedly. His mind was in a pleasured haze and he was making many appealing noises intermittently mumbling incoherent apologies to Gwendal, Gizela and Yurri. Soon he stilled, burying his face into Gwendals shoulder making choking sobbing noises. A few moments later he slumped over, unconscious. Gwendal disengaged himself from Günter's limbs. After he quickly checked to make sure his friend was still breathing, he picked him up bridal style. 'That was… disturbing' he thought to himself 'but under different circumstances it might have been ...'he didn't let himself finish the thought. Being a part of such an intimate moment with his long time friend left him embarrassed but also feeling protective and something else he didn't want to dwell on. If anyone had been there to see it, they wouldn't have missed the tender look he gave his friend before his usual scowl took over. "You are heavier than you look Günter." he said as he carefully shifted the dead weight and carried Günter to his rooms.

* * *

Yuuri was tired and decided to get ready for bed a little early. Yawning and stretching he got up and kissed Greta good night before heading off to his room. Wolframram stayed behind to read a bedtime story to Greta and tuck her in. He grabbed his nightwear and went to the baths to clean up. Meanwhile Yuuri was somewhere in dreamland flying a kite on a hill. 

The day was bright and sunny; Yuuri was standing next to a giant platter of sushi watching his beautiful cheese orange kite dance on the breeze. But soon the wind picked up and pulled the kite string from his hands, so he ran after it. He followed it reaching for the gray plastic handle thing only to have it move just out of his reach until his feet splashed in some water. He stopped to see that he was ankle deep in the communal baths. The one he only visited once before, but this time he wasn't attacked by rabid fanboys. In fact the couple currently in the bath seemed not to notice him at all. The steam cleared away some to reveal a couple necking at the edge of the bath. At first glance he thought one of them was Yozak but a breeze blew the rest of the steam away revealing a younger guy with short red-orange hair and his "friend" who was sporting a bi-color white on top, black on the underneath look. Both guys wore nothing but a towel and some jewelry. They seemed pretty absorbed in what they were doing at the moment. Yuuri couldn't hear them but he doubted they were saying much anyway. Embarrassed, Yuuri started to back away only to get tangled in his wayward kite string, suddenly finding himself not able to move. He seemed to be unable to make himself heard either after hollering for help and telling those two to get a room but they completely ignored him and continued their ministrations on each other. Their hands roaming around each other's bodies with practiced ease. Long kisses that worked their way into teasing touches; teeth and tongues working on neck, collarbone, nipple… Then the towels came off. '_Eeewww! I don't want to see that_.' he thought, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, like watching a horrible accident or something. He saw the red head kneel down in front of his partner…

Then the scene changed like turning pages in a manga book, he isn't standing ankle deep in the bath anymore but lying on his own bed, but still tied up in the kite string. He looks down to see that he is naked and aroused. Then Wolframram crawls onto the bed. The blonde is wearing his pink nightie. His movements as he crawls onto the bed causing it to slip off of one shoulder. He tells Yuuri to relax. Yuuri is flustered and trying to make sense of things. 'Hmmmn Wolframram? What are you? Why am I…?"

"Shut up wimp." He says his eyes boring into Yuuri as he runs his tongue along the top of Yuuri's right thigh. The sensation nearly short circuits Yuuri's brain. "Tell me this is bad." Wolframram breathes. "Does it feel so wrong?" The question is followed by similar treatment of his left thigh. "Did that disgust you?" Wolframram asks mildly. Now he moves up to slowly run his tongue around Yuuri's navel. "You know I want you." He said. "I love you. And I know you feel the same way. So why do you fight it?" Wolframram, never breaking eye contact, follows with one more, long, slow, torturous lick on a very private part of Yuuri's anatomy.

Then Yuuri opened his eyes to those same twin pools of green. Wolframram looked down at him from the bedside concerned about the nightmare Yuuri seemed to be having he had gently grabbed his shoulders to shake him awake. Yuuri moaned deep in his chest as his eyes locked with Wolframram's and an orgasm rocked his body. As soon as he could, he buried himself under his pillows, a full body blush coloring him so that he was sure even the backs of his hands were bright red.

Wolframram was confused for a moment, and then he almost fainted as the realization of what just happened dawned upon him. After bracing himself with a few deep breaths Wolframram quickly got up from the bed and left. Now it was Yuuri's turn to be confused. After waiting for a long, quiet moment with nothing happening, he pulled his head out from under the pillows and looked around to find that he was alone in his room. He sighed with relief. He didn't want to face Wolframram right now anyway. How embarrassing, and eewww he better go wash up. Puzzling over why he had dreamed what he did, Yuuri walked slowly to his private bath. He already has his pajama shirt half unbuttoned before entering. Wolframram was there, leaning against the wall. A motion caught his eye. It was his pink nightie falling and swaying as Wolframram pulled his hand out from under it. The garment was not nearly loose enough to hide his aroused state. Yuuri just stood there, frozen in place. Something wasn't right; he was almost drooling over the sight.

"What is your problem Wimp?" Wolframram snapped turning away from him embarrassedly, blushing.

"Wol..ahem. Well I need to wash up, and I didn't know where you went so I just wanted to get clean after …"He didn't finish the thought; he was very flustered and confused. He wasn't sure why, but the sight of an obviously horny Wolframram standing less than five feet away had him very distracted.

Wolframram was so embarrassed that he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. He didn't want Yuuri to see him as some sort of perv or even worse, weak willed. He didn't touch himself as a general rule, but just knowing he had been basically holding Yuuri in his arms while… it was too much to bear. And why was that wimp looking at him like that? He faced Yuuri "Gods Yuuri don't stare!" he quipped.

Yuuri peeled his eyes away from the areas of his fiancée that had him fascinated at the moment, but then he made the mistake of looking Wolframram in the eye, those same green eyes from before. '_I love you. And I know you feel the same way. So why do you fight it_?' Wolframram's voice from the dream echoed in his head. Yuuri closed the distance between them. "Why have I been fighting it?" He asked no one in particular as he cupped Wolframram's cheek and leaned in pressing their lips together. Something is definitely wrong with me tonight, he thought absently as he pressed his body forcefully against his fiancée's, but who cares.

* * *

Günter slowly drifted into consciousness. He looked around finding himself to be in his own bed. Maybe it had all been a dream? Then he looked to his side and saw Gwendal sitting in the big green armchair beside his bed. Gwendal looked to someone else in the room and said "he's awake," with his usual terseness. The next thing Günter knew His daughters face hovered into his line of vision. He could feel her healing majutsu touch him and she smiled with a relieved expression on her face. 

"You are going to be ok now." she told him, standing up "but I recommend you stay in bed the rest of the night and recover." She added packing up her stuff to leave. "I have a few other patients to tend to but I will stop back in the morning and check up on you father," she said giving his hand a squeeze before backing off. "Gwendal has agreed to look after you until you get your bearings it shouldn't take long. It's late, so try to get some sleep." Giving her adopted father a quick peck on the cheek, she left the room.

'Gwendal' he thought '_oh, he found me in that dream I… I oh no, please tell me it was a dream'_, Günter looked over at his oldest and dearest friend who suddenly looked uncomfortable sitting next to him "What happened to me?" he asked quietly fear tying his stomach in knots.

Gwendal sat quietly not looking directly at him and blushing noticeably. "You got a hold of some bad chocolates." He said.

'_That means I… oh my! I tried to violate poor Gwendal_!' "I'm sorry Gwendal I… I have no idea what to say. How do I begin to apologize for that sort of behavior?" Günter said his face flushing hotly. '_worse yet what if it had been Yuuri who had found me, I could have accosted his majesty_' and with that thought the color drained from his face and his insides lurched without warning. He leaned forward emptying what little was in his stomach onto the bedcovers.

Feeling quite miserable and still a bit disoriented, Günter weakly folded the covers over so he didn't have to look at the mess and leaned back onto his pillows.

Gwendal stood and removed the soiled bedding without any hint of disgust or complaint, "I will try not to take that as an insult" he said giving Günter a look as he put the blankets out in the hall and called for a maid to take them and bring fresh bedding.

"It certainly wasn't meant as one" Günter said contritely.

"Günter," Gwendal said "I carry some of the blame. After all it was my mother who commissioned those candies, and I did give you one that was meant for me."

"Thank you Gwendal. I am just glad Yuuri and Wolframram didn't get into them…"

Gwendal looked away sheepishly, scratching his chin and taking a sudden interest in the tapestry on Günter's wall.

"No! They didn't." Günter said sitting straight up in bed. "The box was still on the table. I took it to Gizela for analysis when I first noticed the uhm, side effects." Günter said making vague gestures at his lap and ooking quite upset.

"It seems there were four candies missing from the box. You had three of them. Someone else had to have taken one." Günter informed him "Relax, Günter." He said pushing the other man back down onto the bed. "One candy isn't the same as the triple dose you got, and there is a chance one of the maids or someone who works in the castle got it."

Günter was glad for the reassuring words, and tried to thank Gwendal for them but sitting up like that had taken its toll and he was still not feeling well. His head pounded and his vision was closing in. He managed to mumble something about being tired before passing out again.

Gwendal quietly went to the closet, retrieved a clean blanket and tucked it around Günter before leaving him to rest. Gizela had told him Günter would most likely sleep off the last of the affects of the drug.

* * *

The next morning Yuuri and Wolframram came to the dining hall holding hands. It didn't take a genius to figure out something had changed between them, especially when Yuuri formally announced they had set a wedding date over breakfast. Celli was thrilled and started talking colors and flowers with Wolframram immediately. Günter had not been seen yet so Gwendal decided to check on him as soon as he finished eating. 

Günter sat on his bed. He couldn't believe the horrible things he had heard from his daughter when she stopped by that morning to check on him as promised. Yuuri, his king had set a date to marry the annoying Prince he accidentally proposed to. There was only one reason he could think of why that would happen. Wolframram must have taken advantage of his majesty and now he felt obligated to get married. One of them must have eaten the last of those cursed candies. But even worse it meant Günter had failed in his duties as Yuuri's advisor and protector and the consequences were going to be life altering. Tears welled in his eyes "I'm sorry Yuuri" he said quietly. Everything was a-swirl in his head. He was sure things between himself and Gwendal would never be the same. How could they not be awkward after he lost control and used the man like that? And if Anissina ever heard about it… well lets just say bad omen to that. And if Conrad heard, he'd be skewered twice over. He was sure of that. Debauching his brother and allowing a threat to their beloved king to slip by him. It was simply unforgivable. Günter was very much a man of honor and now his honor had been compromised by his own actions.

Standing he ripped the sheer bed curtain from his bed tying one end to a torch sconce he threw the rest over a beam in the ceiling then standing on the sturdy green ottoman that matched his favorite armchair and with shaking hands, he tied the other end firmly around his neck.

Günter was so caught up in recriminations and self loathing that he didn't hear Gwendal enter his room to check on him. His back was to the door so he didn't notice when Gwendal untied the fabric from the sconce. Holding it taught with his hand, Gwendal waited to see what would happen next. The question was answered a few seconds later when with a sob Günter kicked the ottoman out from beneath him and promptly fell onto his backside as Gwendal let the thin strip of material slide through his hands.

"Günter what in all majutsu do you think you are doing!" he growled storming angrily up to his friend.

"I- I failed Gwendal!" he wailed tears streaming down his cheeks "and now Yuuri has lost his innocence and is being forced marry Wolframram because of it."

"You mean Wolframram, _his fiancée_? They are getting married? Imagine that!" Gwendal snapped sarcastically as he deftly untied the fabric from around Günter's neck.

"You know he didn't propose to your brother on purpose Gwendal, it's horrible." Günter moaned hiding his face in his hands.

"So horrible it's worth ending your life over? I don't think so Günter." Gwendal sighed in frustration.

"I don't have a life, I have my duty to the king and I failed at that."

"What about your family? Gizela?..." Gwendal faltered here not having ever seen or heard of Günter being involved with anyone or being especially close to his blood relatives.

"She is a grown woman who doesn't need me any more. I have no one Gwendal." Günter replied quietly.

"Günter, you aren't the only one who ever fell for someone they couldn't have. Just because Yuuri is marrying Wolframram..."

"No, it's not that," Günter cut him off, looking stunned. "He's just a boy. I love him don't get mer wrong, but as the king. He is the most genuinely kind person I've met since Julia, who I also loved as we all did. But I never harbored any desire for that sort of a relationship with Yuuri."

"Then why this?" Gwendal said waving the makeshift noose thing in Günter's face. "Everybody knows how much time you spend fawning all over the boy Günter. You can't tell me that's not what this is all about."

"No Gwendal. I failed to spot a serious threat to his majesty. I can't help but think what would have happened if the candies had been poisoned instead, Yuuri would be dead and I did nothing to stop it. I didn't even see it as a possibility, and I should have. Even without deadly consequences this has changed his life forever. What use am I if I let something so obvious slip by my notice? None, I'm useless…"

Gwendal shook the other man by his shoulders hard "Günter," he said tersely "If the candies had been poisoned you would have been dead long before his majesty." The fierce look on Gwendals face at the moment would have kept Günter from arguing the point even if he had one. "We have all been troubled by that exact thought but it wasn't poison and we are aware of the possibility of something like that happening now and will watch out for it in the future. Now come with me. I want to show you something."

"But Gwendal I…"

Gwendal's glowering face was less than an inch from his, "not another word," he growled stranding up and dragging his friend with him by the collar. He led Günter out onto a balcony that overlooked one of the gardens and softly told Günter to look down.

Yuuri, Greta and Wolframram were in the garden. Greta was painting a picture and Yuuri and Wolframram sat next to each other chatting with her as she worked on it.

"I will give this one to you as a wedding present." Greta was saying. Günter was shocked to see instead of the usual nervous avoidance Yuuri had concerning the subject, he gave Wolframram an honestly adoring look as he told their daughter that it would be a wonderful gift for them. The love Wolframram felt for his betrothed shone in his eyes as he returned the gaze.

"Does that look like a man that is being forced into marriage?" Gwendal asked as he pulled Günter back in from the balcony. Günter was a bit shell-shocked, but after a few moments thought he smiled a beaming smile. "If Yuuri is happy then I can be happy for him. It looks like I have a wedding to help plan. It's going to be a grand event and the whole kingdom will celebrate." Then he turned and hit Gwendal in the shoulder "Why didn't you tell me Yuuri had real feelings for little lor- I mean Wolframram sooner?"

"No one knew, maybe not even Yuuri. I am no expert on emotional stuff, but It seems Mother's plan may have been on target all along." Gwendal replied with a shrug.

"Oh, that doesn't mean you are going to start wearing the perfume does it?"

* * *

AN: I am not sure how this went from the GwenxGun story I intended to a YuurixWolfram one, but I will get it back on track next chapter. The "mild suicide" question has been answered, I think. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting late as a tall, slender figure in white made his way quietly down the torch lit halls of blood pledge castle. Gunter Von Krist gently rapped upon a closed door, then after several moments gently pushed it open, only to sigh in frustration when he saw the room beyond was empty. He hadn't really expected Gwendal to be in his bed, but he had hoped the man would be there getting some much needed sleep. He decided to go to the study and tell the big guy it was time to turn in. The man just didn't know when to quit. It was a gigantic responsibility Gwendal took upon himself running the kingdom when the king was out of town. Yes, out of town seemed more comforting than thinking of him as being on an entirely different world. It was a little lie he told himself; it eased Gunter's mind as he tended to worry so much about the fledgling king. But there was nothing that could be done about his absence except to wait until he returned. Then Gunter would breathe a huge sigh of relief like he usually did upon seeing that the boy hadn't managed to get himself kidnapped, molested or worse yet, killed. He was always overjoyed to see his king returned to the great demon kingdom where he belonged in one piece. Unfortunately until then there was a country to run, which meant a lot of paperwork and such that needed taken care of. While there were some things that the king had to deal with himself, that didn't stop Gwendal from going over every nuance of it and leaving detailed notes on what effect signing each document would have, even if it kept the man up to all hours of the night.

'Well I have already finished all of my usual duties. I even nuzzled the horses to sleep already and I am not the least bit tired. I suppose I could make myself useful by going over some of those documents for Gwendal. He really works too hard when Yuuri is away, and I heard Anissina was after him to test a new invention earlier. He's probably exhausted by now.

Gunter quietly entered the study to find that Gwendal was still there, but not pouring over paperwork as he expected. He was stretched out on a couch sound asleep. He had removed his coat and sword, along with his hair tie so that his long dark mane fell around him in silky strands. He looked quite peaceful and comfortable so Gunter decided not to wake him but just to work quietly at the desk half a room away. '_He hardly ever wears his hair down_,' he mused as he walked by '_it's a good look for him'_. Gunter shuffled through the papers quietly and quickly finding a place to start began the task of writing detailed summary notes on a request for a road easement on someone's property.

He was busily going over the details of yet another document, when a faint noise impinged on his consciousness, he was barely aware of his surroundings with the effort of summarizing a particularly ill worded clause in a contract proposal between the military and a weapons smith. It was a change in breathing rhythm and a barely audible moan but in the still, quiet room it might as well have been broadcast over a bullhorn. He looked over to the couch to see Gwendal shifting uncomfortably in his sleep, his face shining with sweat. '_Oh I knew it he's gone and worked himself into a fever'_ thought Gunter as he started to get up and check on his lifelong friend. He never actually made it out of the seat when something dawned on him causing him to sit back heavily in shock, the way Gwendal was moving, moaning the sheen of sweat on his face, he wasn't sick, he was dreaming about sex. '_Now what do I do?_' he thought, he considered bolting from the room but couldn't seem to tear his eyes from his friend. This was a side of Gwen he'd never seen before. When had the tall grim commander of the military gotten so…sexy? Yes that was the word, his hair, let loose and cascading around him as he lay on the couch, deep groans and harsh panting emitting from him as he rocked his hips no doubt having his way with a lover in his dreams. '_I wonder who he's dreaming of_.' He pondered. 'It's c_ertainly not me. He has avoided me since that whole evil chocolate incident. And in with that cursed crown situation he wouldn't even kiss me on the forehead of his own free will to break the hex.' _Gunter thought dismally_. 'I wish… But at least I now know how he feels.' _He finished the thought with a light sigh.

As if in answer to his musings Gunter heard a mumble that sounded suspiciously like a familiar name issue from the couch. Suddenly Gwendal shot up into a sitting position his whole body visibly tense, turning as he heard a soft noise behind him. Gunter had broken from the spell that had held him enthralled, and remembered that Gwendal might not be overjoyed about having an audience. He quickly grabbed up his contracts and hid behind them. Gwendal turned to see who was in his office, his face a fiery red. He saw Gunter diligently doing paperwork with no outward sign that he'd witnessed anything unusual. "What are you doing in my study?" he asked gruffly. "How long have you been here?"

"Just helping you with some of the paperwork." Gunter answered quietly. "You should really get back to sleep my friend, it's late. If you keep pushing yourself so hard you are bound to get sick. You already have new wrinkles in your forehead and I see the stress is even giving you nightmares now."

'_Nightmares, so that's what Gunter believes?_' Gwendal breathed a sigh of relief as he stood grabbing his coat holding it in front of him in a casual way to hide the prominent evidence of his nightmare. "Are you turning in as well?" he asked.

"In a few minutes, I am almost through with this beast of a contract. Don't worry about me Gwendal, just go and get some rest."

Gwendal took the opportunity to make a hasty exit and Gunter slumped forward onto the desk. It had taken a supreme effort to block out the images until Gwendal left. He just knew he was going to have a nosebleed when he let it register that the name that hid in those last moans as Gwendal woke was Yuuri's. '_Don't worry my friend I won't say a word._' He thought as images of the two men he loved and respected most doing naughty things to each other ran through his head. Nope, he wouldn't be standing up and walking through the castle for quite a while now. He might as well get to work on the next document.

AN: I know I haven't updated, been sick and other stuff. It's all better now.

Thanks so much to all of you that reviewed it. Feedback really helps me to stay motivated to write :D


End file.
